gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Just be a man
" " is the first episode of Pokemon Emerald. Intro Arin: "Welcome to Game Grumps, where you are the viewer and we are the Game Grumps." Jon: "How dare you fucking make fun of me." Arin: "I make fun of whoever I want." Jon: "I make fun of you whenever I want." Arin: "I make fun of whenever, you I want." (Both laugh). Game progress The Game Grumps start a new file and name their trainer Fuck, I. They set the clock in the player's bedroom and meet the neighbor, May. Discussion While the file select screen is up, Arin mentions that he thinks May is really hot, thus why he had named her SO HOT on his old file. He tells Jon that on his Black and White game, he named his character Uh, she, and explains how it fits funnily into sentences. The Grumps talk about how Professor Birch isn't really called the "Pokémon Professor" by everyone, he just wants to start that. Jon often purposely mispronounces his name, for example, calling him Professor "Bitch" or Professor "Binge." They try to pick a good name for their character, after accidentally picking the male character. The first name they enter is JHIZZ, but ultimately go with Fuck, I. They laugh at this name when it is said ingame for the rest of this episode, as well as the series. They later come to the conclusion that the player character must be really ugly, causing everyone to stutter when they see him. When Professor Birch mentions Littleroot Town, Jon sees it as "Littler root Town," as in OoT, the abbreviation of Ocarina of Time. The Grumps make fun of many parts of the game, such as the player character riding in the back of the moving truck, the Vigoroths walking around with boxes (shaking chocolate milk), and how the game says a Game Boy Advance is connected to the GameCube, even though it is clearly a GameCube controller and not a Game Boy Advance. The Game Grumps have trouble setting the clock, and argue about how it works. Jon reveals that it is 1:52 A.M. when they are recording this episode. Jon realizes that his voice is so damaged that it is beginning to whistle. When May enters the room, they read and make fun of her lines, and Arin mention once again that he thinks May is really hot. Arin tells Jon to entertain the audience while he goes to get water, although it only takes him a couple of seconds. Jon makes fun of how Arin has three Neo Geo Pocket Swans, and Arin corrects him, stating he has four or five. Quotes "Little-root, is that the little-root from ocarina of time".- Jon (Arin hits him). "WHAT THE FUCK, why was i in the back of the truck. FUCK, I were honey, fuck, i were here honey".- Jon "See your mom treats you like luggage, we don't have any room up here, i can sit in the middle, naw".- Arin "Oh you're fuck, i our next door, that's never getting old".- Jon "Like everybody just studders when they talk to you".- Arin "I know".- Jon "Oh you're fuck, i ugh".- Arin "Dude you must be really fucking hot or something or ugly".- Jon "What".- Arin "You must be really hot or ugly because there just like, hey you're FUCK, I...duh our next door neighbor".- Jon (They both laugh). Outro Jon: "Ok guys, on the next-" laughs "Poor guy..." Arin: "On the next episode of Game Groomps, we actually catch Pokemon." Jon: "We act- We'll probably- It's probably just gonna be us laughing at the Pokemon selection, let's be honest. SPIT THAT WATER! SPIT THAT WATER!" Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Emerald Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes Category:Game Grumps Episodes Category:Episodes With More Than 1 Million Views